1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas valve of the type commonly used in a household cooktop. More specifically, the invention relates to a gas valve having a manifold adapter capable of mounting manifolds of different cross-sectional shapes or profiles to the gas valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most common household gas cooktops whether alone or in a range comprise multiple burners that are selectively supplied gas from a gas manifold through a valve assembly. The valve assembly includes a separate valve for each of the burners, with the valves being arranged linearly along either the face or rear of the cooktop. The manifold connects each of the valves of the valve assembly to a source of gas, such as natural gas or propane.
The manifold is typically elongated and has a hollow interior through which the gas flows. The valve includes an inlet stem that extends upwardly and away from a manifold seat formed in the valve. The stem includes an inlet opening through which the gas from the manifold can enter and be distributed by the valve to the corresponding burner. The manifold is received within the manifold seat of the valve in a sealing relationship to prevent the escape of gas at the interface of the manifold and the valve. When the manifold is seated upon the valve, the stem extends into the interior of the manifold to provide a flow path for the gas to pass from the manifold and into the valve.
There is no international standard for the cross-sectional shape or profile of the manifold. For example, in the United States, the manifold will usually have a rectangular cross-section or profile, normally a square, with one of the faces of the rectangle contacting the manifold seat. In Europe, the manifold will usually have a circular cross-section or profile, with an arc segment of the circular profile contacting the manifold seat of the valve.
There is also no international standard for the shape of the valve seat profile. Typically, the valve used in a product is selected to correspond to the manifold standard where the cooktop is anticipate to be sold. Thus, valves intended for use with a U.S. manifold will typically have a valve seat with a planar profile whereas valves intended for use with a European manifold will typically have a valve seat with an arcuate profile.
The non-standardization of the manifold profile creates the problem that a cooktop manufactured for the European market is not readily usable for the U.S. market without replacing the European valve assembly and manifold with a U.S. valve assembly and manifold. As the market for home appliances, including cooktops, transforms from national or regional markets into an international market, the need to make a U.S. specific or a European specific cooktop unnecessarily increases the complexity and costs of the manufacturing process and inventory costs. Therefore, there is the need to provide a cooktop with a valve assembly and manifold that can be easily reconfigured for any market without completely replacing the entire valve assembly and/or manifold.
The invention relates an adapter for coupling a gas valve having a manifold seat with a first profile to a gas manifold having a contact surface with a second profile, which is different from the first profile. The gas valve includes a gas inlet stem extending upwardly from the manifold seat. The manifold has an opening in the contact surface.
The adapter comprises a body having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface has a first portion with a profile that is shaped to correspond to the first profile of the gas valve manifold seat. The upper surface having a manifold seat with a profile that is shaped to correspond to the second profile of the manifold contact surface. A stem is located in the manifold seat of the upper surface and extends therefrom to terminate in an upper end. A passage extends through the body and has an inlet opening formed in the stem and an outlet opening formed in the first portion. The adapter couples the manifold to the valve by the first portion of the adapter lower surface being seated on the valve manifold seat and the manifold contact surface being seated on the manifold seat of the adapter upper surface.
Preferably, the profile of the first portion is non-planar and the profile of the manifold seat is planar. It is preferred that the non-planar profile is arcuate and that the manifold has a rectangular cross-section defined by multiple faces, with one of the multiple faces forming the planar profile.
The passage outlet is preferably adapted to mate with the gas inlet. Therefore, the passage outlet is generally sized to receive a stem extending from the valve and in which is defined the gas inlet for the valve to thereby effect the mating of the passage outlet and the gas inlet.
The stem preferably has an elongated shape that defines a longitudinal axis. The passage has a first portion that is aligned with the longitudinal axis. The passage can also include a lateral portion extending from the first portion to the exterior of the stem, with the intersection of a lateral portion and the first portion defining the passage inlet.
A tapped opening can be formed in the upper end of the stem for receiving a mechanical fastener to connect the adapter to the manifold. The stem can have a height such that the upper end of the stem abuts a portion of the manifold when the manifold is seated on the adapter manifold seat. The tapped opening can also form an upper portion of the passage.
The adapter can further comprise a gasket that encircles the stem and is in abutting relationship with the adapter seat so that the gasket is compressed between the manifold and the adapter when the manifold is seated to effect a seal therebetween.
The adapter body can further comprise at least one mounting tab extending from the body with an opening formed therein through which a fastener can be passed to secure the body to the valve when the adapter seated on the valve.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a cooktop comprising a burner having an inlet and an outlet for dispensing gas to generate a cooking flame. The cooktop also includes a valve comprising an outlet coupled to the burner inlet, a manifold seat with a first profile, and an inlet opening formed in the valve manifold seat. A manifold is provided for supplying gas to the valve and having a contact surface with a second profile and in which is formed an outlet opening.
The cooktop further comprises an adapter comprising a body having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface has a first portion with a profile that is shaped to correspond to the first profile of the gas valve manifold seat. The upper surface having a manifold seat with a profile that is shaped to correspond to the second profile of the manifold contact surface. A stem is located in the manifold seat of the upper surface and extends therefrom to terminate in an upper end. A passage extends through the body and has an inlet opening formed in the stem and an outlet opening formed in the first portion. The adapter couples the manifold to the valve by the first portion of the adapter lower surface being seated on the valve manifold seat and the manifold contact surface being seated on the manifold seat of the adapter upper surface.
Preferably, the profile of the first portion is non-planar and the profile of the manifold seat is planar. It is preferred that the non-planar profile is arcuate and that the manifold has a rectangular cross-section defined by multiple faces, with one of the multiple faces forming the planar profile.